Flowers That No One Wanted
by FuckMePumps
Summary: [It is the flaw that brings out the beauty] Take one Hyuuga heiress, an Uchiha prodigy, a hidden spot in the woods, and daisy chains. Oneshot, SasukeXHinata. R&R.


**Authoress' Note:** Just a little ficlet that's been floating around my head for quite some time now. Written to quell my Sasuke/Hinata urges. Enjoy reading, everyone!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, nor do I claim ownership of the song 'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden.

-

Uchiha Sasuke suddenly found himself alone.

He did not know how, or why, but all the annoying grievances that had always been flocking around him, like bees to nectar, had apparently vanished, giving him the space he so deserves.

With an inward victorious smile to himself, he decided to take advantages of this much-needed breathing room and confidently sauntered to his favorite training area, hidden quasi-deeply into the patch of forest that borders on Konohagakure's territory.

Only, it seemed it wasn't so hidden after all.

There, in the middle of _his _grounds (he couldn't help it; he's become quite attached to the place as his only means of escape) was the last person he expected to see there, and he didn't even expect _anyone_ to be there.

Shy, quiet Hyuuga Hinata from Team Eight was sitting on the ground, in light clothing, her back to him, and seemed to be… _singing._

The sound coming from her lips was barely above a whisper, but her voice twirled into a melody that was sweet and fragile, and pure and charming.

Despite himself, he found himself silent, listening.

"_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life…"_

With cat-like stealth, he inched closer, just enough to get a view of her front.

Her moonstone eyes were half-lidded and gazing at her lap, where her fingers were slowly picking out the petals of a tiny daisy, no doubt involved in the game of chance called 'He loves me, he loves me not…'

Who could it be that little Hinata was daydreaming about? The idea was strange and unbefitting in his usually revenge-occupied thoughts, but it is in human nature to be curious, to wonder.

It had been an accident; an unavoidable trip over an insignificant twig, but Hinata was a completely capable kunoichi, with admirable keen senses and her trained hearing picked up on this breach of privacy.

Without missing a beat, she was on her feet, and, even to Sasuke's affirmation, threw a kunai in his direction, successfully pinning his sleeve to the nearest tree.

"What are you-- oh!" The voice that had, only moments ago, singing in the most captivating of tunes had now taken on certain edge and a tinge of animosity, before quickly being replaced by dismay at her actions

"Uchiha Sasuke-san! I-- I am… oh, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!" She exclaimed apologetically, giving him a small bow before going to his aid, swiftly taking out the kunai from the rough bark.

"Oh, I am appalled at myself, Sasuke-san! I-- I just thought that you are… that you were…" She stammered, the words flowing from of her mouth in a rush.

Sasuke waved his hand dismissively. "It's alright, Hyuuga-san. Now, pardon me, but I think you are on Team Seven grounds here…" A white lie never hurt anyone.

She flushed at that. "Oh my! Gomen nasai, Sasuke-san! I will leave now…"

He caught her arm in a firm grip, locking gazes with her. "There will be no need for that now, Hyuuga-san. Just tell me what you were doing and I'll leave you alone."

She started to point her index fingers together, her infamous habit. "Um… ah, I was… I was p-picking dais-sies, and…" She stuttered, stumbling over her sentences.

"You were singing," Sasuke continued, a smirk coming to his lips. He immediately regretted it, as she bowed her head farther, nearly tucking her chin in her chest, her cheeks reddening every second.

Sasuke was ashamed at himself. Toying and manipulating this innocent girl's thoughts and emotions? That was for opponents in the battlefield; he couldn't have sunk lower.

He released her, much to her obvious relief.

"Gomen nasai, it is not my place. You can stay here for however long you like. Forgive me, Hyuuga-san."

She nodded furiously. "I think we can share, ne, Sasuke-san?" In an act of bravado, at least for her, she met his eyes as she said it.

He contemplated this. Oh well, he could train some other day. It would be much, much more fun to watch Hinata with her strange 'rituals.'

"I think we can, Hyuuga-san."

She turned to him. "Sasuke-kun, please call me Hinata-chan. I would be more comfortable with that." She gave him a smile that was merely a curve at the edges of the mouth.

"Okay, Hinata-chan."

But she didn't seem to hear him as she sat back down, busying herself with shearing another daisy of its petals.

A few minutes passed by with them in the same position; Hinata on the ground and Sasuke draping his frame on a tree, watching her. They had become so at ease that Hinata began to sing again, much to Sasuke's contentment

Then he began to get bored. Knowing it would be disrespectful to leave, he regarded his companion again. Surely she was enjoying herself, even with only her flowers to amuse her.

Feeling foolish, he squatted next to her, and in a low voice, "Can I join you in that, Hinata-chan?"

She looked up at him gladly. "Of course, Sasuke-kun."

A minute went with awkward silence. "Um, what exactly are you doing, Hinata-chan?"

She giggled. "I-- I'm making a daisy chain. Come, I w-will sh-show you…"

She must be wallowing in disbelief right now, thought Sasuke. Underrated Hinata teaching the Uchiha prodigy how to _do _something? Now that was something that didn't happen everyday.

As she threaded each stem into that of another flower, he activated his Sharingan and copied her movements to make his own one faster.

"Um, ah, what do you do now?" He asked with utmost perplexity.

She took the chain from his hands, the contact sending involuntary shivers on his skin, and connected both ends to make a ring. She rose with her knees so that she slightly towered over him, holding the daisy ring over his head.

"Sasuke-kun?" She inquired, eyes shining hopefully.

He couldn't have been more confused with the situation. "Go ahead."

She fitted it over his head so that none of the blossoms were damaged and so adorned the Golden Boy's head like a crown.

"Now you look more like a prince, Sasuke-kun," she laughed quietly. Pink tinted his cheeks, but he soon regained his composure. He noticed that all of her circlets were composed of daisies that were less than perfect, with petals frayed at the edges, some bug-eaten holes and decaying brown spots, with bent stems, so that when she put one on her head, it didn't look as glorious a crown as his did.

"Hinata-chan," he touched her hand, gentler this time. "Why don't you make use of the better flowers to make your tiara? Why choose the damaged ones? They don't look half as good as the faultless daisies."

Their gazes locked again, but his eyes were kinder now, and hers were half-lidded, like when she was musing over her secret love, only now that love was now directed at someone else, someone _closer_. She drew nearer to him, selecting a daisy from the crown on his hair and tracing a gentle finger on the rim of the delicate petal. Small voices chanted in her head.

'_He loves me…'_

"Because nobody else needs them. Everyone likes the ones with nicely-shaped, prettily-colored petals so much, that they don't see how truly exquisite the imperfect ones are. Perfection is _only_ what we want things to be. I love them, because they're flowers that no one wanted.

"You see, Sasuke-kun, it is the flaw that brings out the beauty."

'_He loves me not…'_

Only now did they realize how truly, alarmingly close to each other they were, a lock of his hair just about to tickle her forehead, her breath warm on his lips.

'_He loves me…'_

"Hinata-chan…" he suddenly found himself speechless, finding the scent of her (faintly of daisies and dewdrops) intoxicating. Her angelic words rang in his ears like a song from paradise.

"_Perfection is only what we want things to be… it is the flaw that brings out the beauty…_

"…_flowers that no one wanted…"_

_**That no one wanted.**_

'_He loves me not…'_

Had she been speaking to his subconscious all this time? Wasn't there anyone else who had seen this lovely, enthralling girl for what she was and what she had to offer them? If only he had seen this, oh so long ago, then maybe, just maybe, the perfect imperfection that is Hyuuga Hinata wouldn't have had to feel so unloved…

'_He loves me…'_

He absently wrapped his arms around her lithe body, and she succumbed, hands pressing unto his chest as his eyes bored into hers. Just a little bit more, and…

Her eyes closed, and his did to, and their lips brushed lightly, like butterflies and feathers, and went no further. They stood there for something akin to forever, and the enchantment broke tentatively.

'_He loves me not…'_

"Hinata-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"I promise to kiss you when the time is right. For now, please…"

"Hai?"

"Sing for me."

"I will, Sasuke-kun."

Her voice was softer than before, but it didn't matter, because now, he heard her with his heart.

"_I knew I loved you before I met you…"_

**He loves me.**

-owari-

**Author's Note:** Haha, fluff alert. I've been reading a lot of Shakespeare, Sherlock Holmes, and other classics so I guess that explains the style of wording. Hmm, so, enjoyed it? Well, then, by all means, please do

REVIEW! It would be oh so helpful. Once again, please **REVIEW!**


End file.
